shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Toasty Pop
Toasty Pop is a common Homewares Shopkin from Season Two. Bio Favourite Hobby: Throwing parties and giving toasts! Your friends would describe you as... A guy with a warm personality who never has a stale idea! I'm always popping up with new stuff! Your Shopkins BFF: Buttercup Where do you hang out? Homewares Personality Most of the time, Toasty Pop is not very friendly, and other times, pretty rude. On top of that, other Shopkins would describe her as impatient, serious, and slightly sarcastic. She looks up to Shopkins with great skill, and is willing to take them down if they're on the opposing side. Appearance Toasty Pop is a white toaster with yellow toast popping out. She has pink buttons and a turn dial below the buttons. Her variant is colored light blue with pink toast, blue buttons and a turn dial. In Season Ten she is light blue with yellow toast, pink buttons and a pink turn dial. She is also special edition in this season. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 1' - Pop Goes the Babysitter, Shopkins of the Wild, Superhero, The Mystery of the Doors (mentioned), Welcome to Shopville (cameo), Fashion Fever, Halloween, Shopping Cart Rally, Fashion Frenzy, 12 Days of Shopkins, Kooky Monroe and the Shopkin Shadow! (mentioned), No Pain, No Gain, X Marks the Shop and Fair Weathered Friends *'Series 2' - Lost and Hound (Part 2) (brief cameo on the phone), Lost and Hound (Part 3) (brief cameo on the phone), Lost and Hound (Part 4) (brief cameo on the phone), Swing Vote (Part 1), Swing Vote (Part 2) (cameo), Swing Vote (Part 3), Swing Vote (Part 4), The Shopville Games (Part 1), The Shopville Games (Part 2), The Shopville Games (Part 3) (cameo), The Shopville Games (Part 4), Power Hungry (Part 1), Power Hungry (Part 2), Power Hungry (Part 3), Power Hungry (Part 4), Silly Season (Part 1), Silly Season (Part 2), Silly Season (Part 3), Silly Season (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 5), After Party (Part 1) (cameo), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1) (cameo), Shopkins World Fair (Part 4) (cameo), Shopkins World Fair (Part 5) (cameo), Look Within (cameo), Be Mine, Cutie (cameo) and Go Cheeky! *'Series 4' - Babysitting Chaos and Fireworks in the Sky (cameo) *'Series 6' - Returning Friends (cameo) and Jessicake's VIP Specials *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation (cameo) *'2018' - Shopkins: Wild (cameo) Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Blanche Ravalec (France and French Speaking Canada) *Agnieszka Fajlhauer (Poland) *Olga Shorokhova (Russia) Whistle Trivia *Surprisingly, Toasty Pop's collector's artwork is holding a knife while the toy version of her does not hold a knife. *Toasty Pop's original bio as well as the Shopkins Cartoon refer to her as female, but her current bio refers to her as "a guy" which is a term usually applied to males. Toasty Pop was also referred to as male in an early version of Toastie Bread's bio, though Toastie Bread's current bio does not mention Toasty Pop. Gallery s-l640 (1).jpg|Toasty Pop toy s-l300 (13).jpg|Toasty Pop variant toy 167_Toasty-Pop-Rarity_Common.png|Toasty Pop collector's tool artwork 176_Toasty-Pop-Rarity_Common.png|Toasty Pop collector's tool variant artwork s-l300 (14).jpg|Toasty Pop Mini Packs toy shopkins-season-10-mimi-packs-homewares-toasty-pop.png|Toasty Pop Mini Packs collector's tool artwork pt-br:Tostado Estourar Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Season Two Category:Season Ten